Lista de cosas por hacer
by Yanel
Summary: –Los mejores momentos no se pueden planear…- resopló. Algunos tienen una "Lista de cosas por hacer antes de morir", Naruto es uno de ellos, sin embargo… esa lista no trata específicamente de él… NxS.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Hace tiempo que no subía nada nuevo, esta historia surgió por causas del destino (¿?) y porque últimamente me he puesto a reflexionar más de la cuenta, en fin…

**Fic Yaoi-Shonen-ai. Posibles spoilers. **

**Pareja: Naruto/Sasuke **

**Género: **Drama/Amistad/Romance/un poco de angst/Tragedia (¿?) aun no es seguro.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary**: –Los mejores momentos no se pueden planear…- resopló. Algunos tienen una "Lista de cosas por hacer antes de morir", Naruto es uno de ellos, sin embargo… esa lista no trata específicamente de él…

_Algunos son capaces de ver quién es la persona más importante, otros… nunca se dan cuenta. A pesar de todo, Naruto Uzumaki es afortunado de que el tiempo, en lugar de ser un límite, le haya permitido saberlo… _

**Capítulo 1: Razón.**

-¿Me acompañas?

-No- Sasuke se dio la vuelta metiendo en las bolsas de su sudadera gris las manos y con una actitud completamente indiferente. Naruto gruñó molesto.

-Vale… dije mal. Tienes que acompañarme. No hay opciones o vienes o vienes.

-No te pongas tan mandón conmigo, no te queda- Sasuke se volteó para verle cara a cara, Naruto hizo un puchero. Se quedaron en silencio por breves instantes, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de los grillos y leves ululares de unos búhos lejanos quizá…

-Venga, Sasuke… no es que me agrade estar contigo todo el día. Lo detesto, me quitas el tiempo pero… son órdenes de la vieja por si no lo recordabas, imbécil. Créeme, ahorita podría estar con una chica ardiente en lugar de estar con un idiota como tú…

-¿Y por qué no te vas con tu chica ardiente, eh? Que tengas la orden de estar pegado a mí como chicle no quiere decir que yo tenga que acompañarte a todas partes, ¿verdad?

Naruto sonrió de una forma irritada y maligna. Si bien, la luz del farol le daba de lleno en la nuca en lugar de hacer menos tenebrosa y molesta la situación la estaba empeorando. El cabello del joven rubio se movía con el viento mientras que el de Sasuke se le iba a la cara con una naturalidad envidiable.

-¿Tanto pánico te da estar conmigo a solas y en la noche? No pensé que… te pusiera nervioso…- bromeó Naruto de una forma sutil y distraída. Sasuke le miró con enojo contenido, podría ser que la luz del farol provocara un extraño efecto en sus mejillas, o podía ser que esas palabras lo hubieran avergonzado.

-Vamos si eso es lo que quieres…- masculló Sasuke yendo hacia él, Naruto se giró en seguida para que su enorme sonrisa de triunfo no fuera notada por el otro.

Caminaron a través del bosque como por quince minutos en un silencio total. La luz del farol se vio absorbida por la oscuridad de los árboles, de repente cuando volteaban al cielo se podía alcanzar a ver un fragmento de la luna y unas cuantas estrellas. Sasuke caminaba por delante, tranquilo y sereno como siempre, Naruto le observaba con cierta ansiedad y nostalgia.

-¡Aquí está!

Naruto se agachó y recogió el collar que Tsunade le había dado, aquel que el primero había poseído. Habían llegado a un claro, el dije había brillado ante la luz que resplandecía en el cielo. El río cristalino fluía calmado, parecía que todo seguía su rumbo normal, de hecho… aquella normalidad no le caía nada bien. A Naruto Uzumaki todo eso le hacía sentir enfermo.

Naruto se dejó a la orilla del río, se quitó las sandalias y se subió el pantalón, acto seguido metió las piernas en el río. Cerró los ojos cuando escuchó que Sasuke se dejaba caer en el pasto al lado de él.

-Oye…Sasuke…- le llamó con un hilo de voz. Abrió lentamente los ojos y giró su cabeza para ver al joven que con una mano en su cabeza permanecía cabizbajo.

Tragó saliva y sintió por unos instantes la necesidad de ir hacia él, como si sólo viéndole frente a frente tuviera la seguridad de que Sasuke estaba ahí. Naruto espero a ver la reacción del joven, éste levanto la mirada y la clavó en sus ojos firmemente. Esa mirada que de cierta manera… siempre pesaba…

-…Hay algo que siempre he querido saber…- comenzó el rubio desviando la mirada y arrancando con la mano un poco de pasto bajo él. Sasuke siguió inmóvil y en silencio- ¿Qué te hace feliz?

Las cejas de Sasuke se elevaron, dejando al descubierto el desconcierto que esa pregunta le había provocado. Naruto hizo una mueca de incomodidad y nerviosismo para después mandarle una mirada acompañada de rencor. Sus manos de repente ya no arrancaron solo pasto, también tierra.

-¿Y para que quieres saberlo?

Naruto gruñó irritado, era como si todo eso le estuviera costando de sobremanera. Además, añadía que la mirada penetrante de Sasuke no estaba siendo de ayuda.

-Vale… más bien la pregunta es… ¿alguna vez has sido feliz? porque con eso de que siempre andas de amargado y serio parece que nunca…

Sasuke rodó los ojos fastidiado, en los labios de Naruto apareció una sonrisa burlona aunque no del todo sincera.

-No es como si eso te importara, perdedor. Creas o no soy feliz cuando cierras la boca y te abstienes de decir cosas tan estúpidas como esas…

La sonrisa de Naruto desapareció de golpe, Sasuke giró la cabeza con una sonrisa de lado, la cual el rubio no captó.

-¡Eres un mentiroso! ¿Cómo podrías ser feliz con eso? ¡Es tonto!

-Tú eres tonto y cuando te callas hay paz. Y la paz me gusta. ¿Satisfecho? No hagas un escándalo por eso…-Sasuke se puso en pie y comenzó a alejarse rumbo a la villa. Naruto le imitó velozmente y con cierta torpeza, estaba molesto, indignado y dolido.

Volvieron a internarse en el bosque, Naruto con frío en las plantas de los pies por lo mojados que se encontraban. Ninguno volvía a decir nada, sin embargo, en la mente de Uzumaki permanecía un recuerdo reciente…

_-¿Sabes qué pienso?_

_-¿Mmm?_

_Iruka sensei y Naruto cenaban en Ichiraku ramen. El joven rubio parecía muy desanimado, casi deprimido. Sí… deprimido._

_-Mientras Tsunade-sama hace lo que le compete y busca una solución tú no deberías dejarte hundir… solo te corresponde intentar que Sasuke se la pase bien estos días. Tú sabes… hacer que… disfrute._

_-Lo dices como si fuera definitivo. Sería como una despedida. ¿Te das cuenta de eso?- por primera vez en el día se le escuchó al rubio decir más de cinco palabras juntas. Iruka suspiró y regresó a su ramen dudoso- no quiero despedirme… y sé que sería inútil porque él vivirá, lo sé, Iruka. Sasuke es fuerte, no tiene porque… _

_-Lo sigues negando…_

_-¡No!¡No lo niego!_

_-Lo haces, no aceptas lo evidente… ¡lo has visto!_

_-¡Sí, lo he visto! ¡Pero no puede! ¡Simplemente no puede!_

_-Deja a un lado tus sentimientos y no te ciegues- Iruka se dirigía a él de una manera dura, Naruto ya estaba molesto, indignado a tal punto que su respiración se había agitado. El viejo que servía el ramen les escuchaba a lo lejos- cuando lo aceptes podrás ayudar, podrás hacer lo que sea para que él disfrute de lo que le queda…_

_-… Basta, no sigas con eso, ¿escuchas? Además… aun no es definitivo. ¡Tsunade dijo que podía haber una manera de detener el efecto que las drogas le están causando!_

_-Pero…_

_-Es como si me dijeras que me haga a la idea de su muerte y eso no puede ser posible, sería inútil… él vivirá. ¡Estoy seguro!_

_-¿Y si no?- Iruka suspiró con pesadez, el joven se le quedó viendo de una manera fija y profunda, casi se podía leer en su mirada el rencor que sus palabras le estaban haciendo sentir. El mayor terminó su ramen con un largo sorbo y después le dio una palmada cariñosa en el hombro. Naruto se alejó del contacto rápidamente, con molestia. _

_Iruka le dejó solo. Naruto terminó ese tazón de ramen y no volvió a pedir otro a pesar de que Iruka había dejado dinero de sobra para lo demás que pudiera pedir. Se le había quitado el hambre._

_Por primera vez desde hacía años el ramen no se le antojaba en lo más mínimo. Ignorando la mirada de otro cliente y del viejo continuó ahí, sentado y con la cabeza apoyada en la barra._

_Le costaba creer, que después de un par de años, Orochimaru siguiera afectando a Sasuke. Todo era por culpa de esas estúpidas drogas ingeridas con él, lo aborrecía, lo maldecía como nunca lo había hecho._

-¡Nos vemos mañana…!- exclamó Naruto mientras veía como Sasuke se alejaba por la calle sin mirar atrás y a penas asintiendo como un "adiós". Naruto le observó sin despegarle la mirada.

Entrecerró los ojos dejando que su mente se nublara por enésima vez en ese día. Estaba cansado y no sabía porque, estaba harto por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para aceptar que no estaba bien. No era capaz de admitir que su ánimo estaba por el suelo y mucho menos, que ya no le importaban sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué haces parado aquí como tonto, Naruto?- Sakura le zarandeó con debilidad, el chico la miró sorprendido- ¿No te das cuenta de que estorbas a la gente que pasa?

-Como si eso me importara…- gruñó molesto y dándose la vuelta, Sakura le siguió esquivando a la gente que iba y venía a través de la calle concurrida. Las luces de las calles de Konoha eran intensas, la gente salía a cenar, todos con una sonrisa en la cara y disfrutando del momento, casi restregándole a Naruto en la cara su pésima suerte.

-Vi que apenas te has separado de Sasuke hoy.

-Sí, sí, se hizo tarde…

-No, Naruto. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Tsunade-sama? No comiences a aferrarte a él… ¡ni a ti te hará bien!

-No me digas algo que ni tú puedes hacer- Naruto miró a Sakura con frialdad, una mirada nada común en él, la chica frunció el ceño y negó.

-Yo no me aferro a él, porque tengo esperanzas. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¡Tú nunca pierdes la esperanza en las cosas!

-¿Quién dijo que perdí la esperanza? ¡Sigo confiando, Sakura-chan! ¡De veras!

-Yo veo otra cosa.

Naruto pareció guardarse un comentario hiriente pues sus músculos se tensaron y su mirada siguió con el mismo sentimiento de rencor hacia la chica. Sakura suspiró cerrando los ojos.

-Además, el hecho de que Tsunade sama te haya permitido ser quien "vigilara" a Sasuke desde que él volvió no te da el derecho de acapararlo todo el tiempo…

-¿Acapararlo? ¿Insinúas que soy posesivo o algo así? ¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo solo cumplo con la orden que se me dio!

-¡No te ordenaron que estuvieras con él las 24 horas!

-Ahhh, no me digas que… Sakura-chan… ¿son celos? ¿Estás celosa?

Sakura se quedó callada, Naruto le miró firmemente, la agarró del brazo y la jalo hacia fuera de un puesto de comida. Ella se soltó con coraje y cierta indignación reprimida, Naruto sonrió tristemente.

-¿Crees que no sé que aún te gusta? No hay razón para que te pongas celosa, Sakura-chan- Naruto se lo dijo de una forma indiferente ganándose una cachetada fuerte en la mejilla que le hizo retroceder.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡No creas que puedes entenderme! ¡No me digas que no me preocupe!- Sakura tenía los ojos llorosos, Naruto sobó su mejilla y trató de tocarla arrepentido, ella le quitó la mano agresivamente- No son solo celos, no eres el único que lo quiere… ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú el único que pueda estar con él un día entero? ¡¿Cómo es que él lo permite?

-Sakura-chan…- Naruto ya no supo que decir. Bien… la había regado. Sakura respiraba agitadamente, puso un mechón de pelo tras su oreja, acto seguido se dio la vuelta yéndose sin decir nada y sin volver a mirar al chico.

"_¡¿Cómo es que él lo permite?"_

Nada mejor para mejorar el ánimo que una pelea con su mejor amiga… "Que patético" pensó Naruto yéndose a casa y acostándose en su cama al llegar.

Una sonrisa se asomó de sus labios al recordar que Sakura tenía razón, por más que Sasuke fuera un idiota, frío y distante, no parecía rehuir su "obligada" compañía. Hacía días que no sonreía de esa manera, su mandíbula incluso le dolía pues parecía que se había quedado trabada por tanta inmovilidad. Era estúpido comenzar a sentir esperanza en esa situación, lo sabía perfectamente y aún así sonreía ilusionado bajo las sábanas. Sasuke sorprendía continuamente, tal vez esa no sería la excepción…

Un par de días pasó y aparentemente las cosas siguieron igual. Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke comían en Ichikaru ramen, el mayor les platicaba acerca de la fiesta que Kurenai le haría a su hijo.

-¿Es una broma? ¿Por qué tengo que ir?

-Porque iremos todos. Solo por eso, Sasuke…- contestó Kakashi aburrido, el joven le miró maliciosamente, Naruto le observó enfurruñado.

-No es mi fiesta, es la de Kurenai, ¿no? Festejos de nacimiento de un niño son cosas de mujeres, que vayan ellas…

-¡Ja-ja! ¡Siempre tan animado, idiota! No seas amargado y deja de quejarte…- Naruto continúo comiendo de su ramen, Sasuke le mandó una mirada asesina.

-No te metas, perdedor. Kakashi… sé que odias ese tipo de reuniones tanto como yo… así que…

-No comiences a manipularme, Sasuke… que a mí sí me gustan esas fiestas. Hay comida gratis…- Kakashi sonrió o eso se notó pues su ojo se curveo.

Naruto soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, bueno… puede que en un futuro te toque ser el sensei del hijo de Kurenai, ¿no crees?

Sasuke no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarle de forma fría. Naruto había dejado de comer ramen, su expresión se había puesto seria y sus ojos, clavados en Kakashi, le examinaban con odio.

¿Futuro? ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-¿Sensei? ¿De niños? No sabes lo que dices, Kakashi. La gente me odia, ¿por qué confiarían sus hijos a mí, eh?

-Sí… puedes tener razón. Además… no te imagino con niños- rió Kakashi poniéndose en pie y revolviendo el cabello del rubio y del moreno al mismo tiempo, Naruto renegó del acto- Nos vemos luego…

Y desapareció tras una nube de humo. Cuando éste se disperso los ojos de Naruto se encontraron con los de Sasuke, de inmediato el primero desvió la mirada y regresó a su ramen de forma nerviosa.

-Tenemos que ir al hospital, ¿recuerdas?

-Ah… lo olvidé- aceptó riendo y poniendo una mano tras su nuca.

Después de terminar su ramen respectivamente, ambos se pusieron en pie y fueron al hospital. Al llegar a éste, Sasuke se quedó con unas enfermeras siendo checado; ellas obligaron a Naruto a salir de la habitación.

-¡Estaré afuera, dattebayo!- dijo con energía Naruto a un Sasuke indiferente ya que a penas levantó la mirada para verlo salir, sin embargo antes de que el rubio saliera, se detuvo frente a una de las cómodas que estaban rumbo a la salida. Una de las hojas que estaban sobre el mueble tenía el nombre "Uchiha Sasuke" en ella.

-Yo no te buscaré, si eso es lo que quieres…- murmuró Sasuke molestó, el otro joven ni le oyó.

Extrañado, Naruto checó furtivamente a las ocupadas enfermeras; cerciorándose de no ser visto por ellas agarró la hoja y salió rápidamente.

Al cerrar la puerta pegó su espalda contra la pared y echó un vistazo a la hoja. Mientas la leía su frente se arrugaba y sus cejas subían y bajaban mostrando extrañeza. Sus labios se entreabrieron musitando suave y torpemente un… "No…" Tragó saliva y negó fuertemente al terminar de leerla. Eso no podía ser cierto.

Como loco, corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina que Tsunade tenía en el hospital. Pretendiendo oír algo de lo que en el interior de esa habitación se charlaba se pegó a la puerta, cerró los ojos y tapó su oreja derecha para no escuchar otro ruido que no fuera el del interior del cuarto.

-¿Qué ese no es Uzumaki Naruto?

-Sí… sí es…

-Pero… ¿no debería estar vigilando al Uchiha?

Dos enfermeras pasaron por el pasillo en el que estaba la habitación donde la Hokage estaba. Se detuvieron al ver a Naruto fuera del cuarto.

-Pues… yo vi a Sasuke entrar…

-¿Y por qué está tras la puerta? Oye… ¿no estará escuchando una conversación privada?- pensó una de ellas, la otras se encogió de hombros un poco preocupada.

-Espera…- Una enfermera camino hacia donde Naruto estaba- ¡Oye! ¡Naruto-kun!

Naruto no dio señales de escucharla, al contrario, en lugar de alarmarse por ser descubierto se pegó más a la puerta torpemente, parecía como si la fuerza en las piernas se hubiera esfumado. Cuando la enfermera llegó con él vio claramente que las manos del chico temblaban al igual que sus piernas. Ella le tocó la espalda levemente, casi con miedo.

-¿Estás bien?- cuestionó levantando una ceja, Naruto volteó a verla para después dejar su mirada perdida-… Naruto-kun… ¿pasa algo?

Insistió en vano, pues el joven no le respondió. Estaba pálido y su puño izquierdo estaba apoyado contra su estómago de una manera rara. En sus ojos había un brillo mayor del que solía haber, su boca abierta daba señales de querer decir algo pero simplemente no podía.

-… Estás… estás… ¿bien?

-…Sí…- musitó inaudiblemente, sus labios secos a penas se movieron. La enfermera se quedó inmóvil- ¡Sí!- reiteró con más fuerza.

La puerta se abrió de golpe saliendo por ella una sorprendida Tsunade y una asustada Shizune, ambas, al ver a Naruto ahí afuera se miraron entre sí preocupadas. Naruto posó su mirada en ellas de forma "robótica", luego frunció el ceño y asintió.

-¿Sasuke no está con ustedes?- preguntó con dificultad y con cierto ahogo. Las mujeres volvieron a mirarse para después negar.

-No… lo estaban checando y se supone que tú estabas con él… ¿por qué lo buscas aquí?

-Escuché su voz.- respondió de inmediato provocando extrañeza en la Hokage- ¿Cómo estás, vieja? Hace mucho que no te veo y…

-Ayer me viste, idiota…Estás muy pálido…

-Comí algo podrido… es eso- trató de sonreír inútilmente pues se vio obligado a taparse el rostro y voltearse para no ser descubierto.

-¿No quieres que te cheque alguna enfermera o…

-Sólo estoy mareado, eso es todo- Naruto se alejó por el pasillo con paso lento y pesado.

-Tsunade-sama…- Shizune agarró a la mujer del brazo, ella suspiró molesta- ¿cree que haya escuchado?

-No lo sé- Tsunade masajeó su sien cansinamente- pero si lo hizo… no tardará en hacérnoslo saber.

Naruto llegó al cuarto donde se encontraba Sasuke. Tocó la puerta y la abrió después de escuchar un "adelante".

-¿No dijiste que estarías afuera, tonto?

Sasuke se paró de la camilla, cogió su sudadera y se la puso.

Naruto le observó desde la entrada sin decir nada, sin siquiera quejarse o reclamar del comentario. Sus dedos se agarraron al marco de la puerta para después recargarse en ella y mirar de reojo la hoja que arrugaba entre su palma.

"_Uchiha Sasuke._

_Estado: Desahuciado_…"

Naruto tragó saliva y mordió su labio inferior. A pesar de que hacía más de una semana que le habían dicho que Sasuke tenía altas probabilidades de morir a causa de las drogas ingeridas con Orochimaru, había conservado esperanza. Y de un segundo a otro, le habían confirmado la peor noticia que podría recibir. Sasuke no viviría.

-¿Sabes?... eres un idiota…

Sasuke le observó detenidamente, Naruto no lo pudo soportar y prefirió agachar la mirada y fingir una sonrisa, el moreno se levantó de la camilla y pasó a su lado sin percatarse de que el joven tenía que sostenerse del marco de la puerta para no caer.

**N/A:** Ahem, ahem… fue apenas la introducción, lo bueno vendrá después… (o eso quiero ¬¬)

Lo de las drogas fue algo muy fumado, lo sé pero no se me ocurrió algo más accesible. Si ponía algo físicamente exterior no me pondría las escenas fáciles en los próximos capítulos. Además… ¡las drogas causan daño a corto/largo plazo! xD

Espero que con el título se entienda cómo irá la trama, se aceptan ideas, opiniones y críticas, ¡todo es bienvenido!

Gracias por leer.

Ryoko Miura


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Cumplir deseos.**

-¡Eh, Sai! ¡Pásame la salsa de soya!

-Hace cinco minutos ni siquiera querías entrar al restaurant…- sonrió Sakura maliciosamente observando como Naruto se saboreaba la comida frente a él.

-A la barbacoa no puedo decirle que no…- dijo antes de comenzar a comer, Sai, quien estaba sentado a su lado, sonrió de lado.

-Pero recuerda que tienes un límite, Naruto…- Kakashi tenía abierto su libro y parecía leerlo, no era extraño ver que él prefería no comer cuando estaban ellos. Sakura rodó los ojos y negó ligeramente.

-Naruto no entiende de límites…

-Cuánta razón…- Kakashi sonrió, o por lo menos eso pareció, las miradas de los tres alumnos se dirigieron a él cuando le vieron ponerse en pie y guardar su libro pervertido- Los dejaré comiendo, aún tengo que entregarle el informe a Tsunade-sama de nuestra misión.

-Hey, hey… ¿qué hay con el dinero, Kakashi sensei? ¿Nos vas a dejar aquí comiendo como locos y sin pagarnos la cuenta?- Naruto le mandó una mirada desconfiada, Sakura suspiró.

-Eso ya lo arreglé- Kakashi se despidió y salió del establecimiento.

-¿Por qué se fue tan temprano Kakashi-sempai?- preguntó Sai sin despegar los ojos de la salida aprovechando para ver a la gente que pasaba por la calle.

El equipo Kakashi acababa de llegar de una de sus misiones exitosas. Por lo tanto, el aspecto de los tres jóvenes era de cansancio, no faltaba en su ropa una que otra mancha de tierra o lodo, ni los típicos raspones que se hacían cuando su misión duraba más de tres días. Por ejemplo, Sakura tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos, había dicho que no había podido dormir en los días fuera de Konoha, Sai parecía el de mejor estado, con un solo rasguño si es que tal vez ninguno y Naruto solo estaba sucio de las sandalias, de regreso había resbalado con una gran cantidad de lodo por andar distraído.

-Pues por lo que dijo, a parte cuando volvíamos me contó que hoy visitaría a Sasuke…- Sakura dejó de comer por unos momentos, parecía triste. Naruto, al contrario de ella, se apresuró a tragar su comida y tomar agua como loco.

-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿No es Naruto-kun quien lo cuida?- Sai mordió un pedazo de la carne y gracias a ello no se fijo en que el rubio le mandaba una mirada asesina.

-¡Yo no lo cuido! ¡No soy niñera de nadie!- saltó Naruto con las mejillas un tanto rojas, Sakura rió por debajo.

-No me refiero a que seas su niñera… pero a veces parece que lo eres. No te despegas de él jamás…- murmuró Sai encogiéndose de hombros como si nada, Naruto se removió en el asiento incómodo.

-Eso es otra cosa… son órdenes- aclaró Uzumaki desviando la mirada hacia la entrada, Sakura asintió apoyándolo.

-Vale… en esta misión creí que de verdad no nos acompañarías por estar con ese Uchiha…- Sai continuaba hablando, a pesar de que Naruto pareció haber dado por terminada esa conversación, éste regresó la mirada al anbu firmemente- si sigues queriendo rechazar todas las misiones tendrás que empezar a pedir limosna para vivir…

-Deberías callarte… ¡No quería ir a esta misión porque simplemente no me daba la gana!

Y por una parte eso era verdad. No le había entusiasmado ir a la misión pues sentía que en esos momentos había asuntos que necesitaban más de su atención… Como Sasuke. Le costaba un poco admitirlo, pero esa hoja que había encontrado en los días pasados y la conversación que escuchó de sus superiores no le dejó un ánimo tan alto. Quería estar con Sasuke, quería verlo diario, quería saber que estaba bien y si todo eso implicaba renunciar por un tiempo a unas cuantas misiones… estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. En esos momentos agradecía infinitamente que él fuera quien "vigilara" oficialmente al Uchiha. Las cosas se le facilitaban, podía estar con Sasuke el tiempo que fuere poniendo como excusa las órdenes de la Hokage.

-Yo solo decía- sonrió Sai, enojando aun más a Naruto.

La comida no se arruinó por las discusiones entre ambos hombres gracias a la intervención oportuna de Sakura. Continuaron comiendo, más serios pero con la misma hambre que cuando llegaron. Ya cuando salían del restaurant de barbacoa fueron detenidos por el dueño, éste alegó la falta de pago… sí, Kakashi sensei no había pagado por anticipado como se los había hecho ver. Tuvieron que cooperarse para cubrir la cuota, la verdad es que los tres se habían sobrepasado de comida por culpa de su sensei.

-¡Recuérdenme golpearlo la próxima vez que lo veamos!- gritó Naruto muy indignado al tiempo en que salían del lugar.

-No puedes hacer eso, es nuestro maestro aparte de que ya está algo… mayor…- sonrió Sakura despistadamente, Sai asintió.

Naruto ignoró lo dicho por Sakura con molestia.

-Nos vemos luego entonces…-Naruto estaba a punto de alejarse de ellos, sin embargo la voz de Sai y su comentario le detuvieron.

-¿No pedirás hoy una cita a Sakura?

Sakura mandó a Sai una mirada fiera, Naruto simplemente le observó asombrado.

-Yo…- Naruto negaba sonrojado, parecía confundido- no. Hoy no quiero… ¡ni siquiera es tu asunto, Sai! ¿Ves? ¡Te metes en algo que no te importa!

-Basta los dos, yo no puedo salir con Naruto y el no quiere. ¿Ya?- Sakura suspiró fastidiada, Sai no dijo nada al ver que el rubio apoyaba a la chica y se iba despistado- ¿Deja de insistir en sus sentimientos por mí, vale?

-Yo solo quiero ayudar… leí en un libro que…

-Pues deja de leer cosas así… no es conveniente hablar de citas tontas cuando hay algo más importante. Adiós.

Naruto, ignorando que metros tras él sus compañeros discutían sobre él, siguió de largo por la calle. Llevaba una mochila en la espalda y manchas por doquier, eso le hacía querer llegar a su casa y tirarse en la cama para dormir… aunque tal vez lo mejor era tomar un baño antes de acostarse. Sentía mucho sueño y cansancio inexplicable. Parecía que las ganas de hacer las cosas se hubieran esfumado.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se elevaron al cielo, no faltaba mucho tiempo en atardecer.

"¿Por qué iría Kakashi sensei por Sasuke? Digo… vigilarlo es mi trabajo… Sasuke no necesita que alguien más esté a su lado…" pensaba en silencio mientras esquivaba a varias personas que transitaban por las calles. Ni el ruido le hacía salir de su mente.

Cinco días antes, cuando fue al hospital para el chequeo de rutina de Sasuke, encontró esa maldita hoja y escuchó esa maldita conversación. Ambos eran causantes de su actitud desanimada. Desde ese día no había visto a Sasuke pues salió a una misión el día siguiente de la visita al hospital. Y siendo sincero… no sabía si quería verlo en esos momentos. No se sentía preparado para enfrentar sus ojos.

¿Desde cuándo pensaba tanto sus acciones? Él sabía que no debía dejar que la muerte de Sasuke le hiciera caer tan hondo. Tenía que actuar como antes. Ser él.

"Y siendo yo… ¡iré a verlo ahorita mismo!" se dijo entusiasmado y decidido… sí… ¡ahora nadie ni nada le haría acobardarse! Necesitaba ver a Sasuke.

Sus pasos se hicieron más rápidos, de un minuto a otro de caminar comenzó a correr. Parecía que solo la idea de volver a ver a Sasuke tras su misión le provocaba un disparo de adrenalina en el cuerpo. Lo había echado de menos de una manera sobrehumana… era muy urgente, ahora que lo aceptaba, el deseo de volverlo a ver. Y a penas habían pasado cuatro días… ¿qué pasaría si alguna vez se ausentara por más de esa cantidad… por más de una semana? "¡No! ¡Nunca me iría por una semana!" Naruto aceleró chocando con unos cuantos al pasar, la mochila le pesaba, sus piernas le reclamaban el esfuerzo con contracciones y su respiración pedía más oxígeno a los pulmones.

A ese ritmo no tardó en llegar al barrio Uchiha, cruzó el umbral del lugar aún confiado y decidido. Trotó hacia la casa de Sasuke con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sasuke…

Sus piernas se detuvieron de golpe frente a la puerta de la casa del moreno, Naruto ya no parecía tan seguro como antes pero por lo menos se atrevió a tocar.

-¡Sasuke, dattebayo! ¡Abre!- gritó echando de cabeza a la emoción interior. Tocó con fuerza una vez más- ¡Eh, idiota!¡Abre!

Pero no hubo respuesta, había un silencio sepulcral en el ambiente. Era un hecho que Naruto todavía no entendía porque Sasuke se empeñaba a vivir en ese lugar tan desolado.

-Tenía que ser un bastardo…- Naruto rascó su nuca e inspiró profundamente. El oxígeno volvía a llenar a sus antes vacíos pulmones. Echó una vista rápida al antes prestigiado barrio Uchiha, no había ni siquiera un animal que paseara por ahí, los ruidos típicos de la gente en la aldea estaban ausentes y él se desesperaba con tanto silencio. Sin pensarlo mucho se sentó en el primer escalón de la entrada, recargado contra la puerta tocó de nuevo.

No pudo durar más de un minuto esperando en silencio. Sus piernas se estiraron cuando se paró, éstas le reclamaron la fuerza con leve dolor. Naruto miró furtivamente de izquierda a derecha, convenciéndose que no era observado por nadie corrió la puerta de la casa de Sasuke.

"Me va a matar si me descubre…" se dijo interiormente al ir al interior de la residencia. Llegó a un salón medio vacío donde se quito los enlodados zapatos "Maldición… ahora si me va a matar…" intentó no manchar tanto el suelo pero al ver que no lo lograba le resto importancia y comenzó a caminar rumbo al cuarto de Sasuke.

No era la primera vez que estaba ahí, pero tampoco era la tercera. Si tenía buena memoria esa era la segunda vez que estaba en la casa del Uchiha. Siempre había creído que la casa de Sasuke era muy bonita y enorme, cuando sus ojos se paseaban por el recinto su boca se entreabría asombrada. El lugar era realmente amplio. Naruto volteó de un lado a otro buscando una "señal de vida", sin embargo no vio nada que le indicara que el moreno estaba en casa. Ni un solo ruido hasta que…

-¡Sasuke!

Naruto se olvidó del cansancio y corrió hacia el cuarto del susodicho. Había una persona tendida en el suelo de lado, parecía inconsciente.

-¡Joder, Sasuke!- gritó arrojándose desesperado al lado del joven. Los ojos azules se posaron en los párpados cerrados del moreno quien se veía excesivamente pálido. Su respiración era tan leve que Naruto no pudo evitar aterrarse. Lo zarandeó con fuerza para después obligar con la palma de su mano a que sus párpados se entreabrieran-¡Despierta!

Y como si sus palabras tuvieran un efecto mágico en Sasuke, éste empezó a reaccionar.

-¡Vamos, Sasuke!- insistió con la voz fuerte.

Sasuke abrió los párpados por sí mismo irritado, con una de sus manos alejó la cara de Naruto de la suya para después empujarlo como pudo lejos de su cuerpo. Para haber estado inconsciente aún conservaba la fuerza necesaria para moverse. El joven rubio suspiró aliviado, en su interior sentía algo arder, como si fuera felicidad emanando…

-Mierda… ¿qué te crees viniendo acá?...- musitó Sasuke llevando su cabello para atrás, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Naruto abrió la boca, luego sonrió y después se quedó paralizado muy sorprendido.

-¿Te desmayaste? ¿Te caíste? o…

-No…- Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, rascó levemente sus párpados y recogió sus piernas. Miraba a Naruto con enojo- Te hice una pregunta… ¿qué haces en mi casa?

-¡Pero si no te desmayaste ni te caíste entonces… que te pasó?- Naruto rascó su nuca confundido, Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-Dormía…- contestó inmutable, Naruto parpadeó varias veces sin comprender.

-Ajá… ¿y te gusta el suelo como almohada, eh? ¡No soy idiota, Sasuke!- saltó Uzumaki indignado- ¿No te tomaste la medicina que te dio la vieja, cierto? ¡Serás idiota! Me voy por unos días y…

-Oye, oye… no te atribuyas tanto crédito, ¿entendido? Si no me las tome fue porque no las necesito, mediocre. No-las-ne-ce-si-to…- repitió pausadamente, Naruto infló los cachetes.

-Ajá… ¿y esto? ¿Qué fue, eh? ¡No soy estúpido como crees!

Naruto se cruzó de brazos, volteó hacia otro lado muy molesto. De repente llegó a él un recuerdo reciente.

"_-¿Síntomas?_

_-Pueden ser diversos. Podría vomitar sangre con frecuencia, insomnio y su contrario… exceso de sueño, falta de apetito, mareos, dolor de cabeza, dolor abdominal, dolor muscular- contaba Tsunade levantando un dedo cada que decía un síntoma. Kakashi asintió en silencio cosa que ni Sakura ni Naruto pudieron tomarlo muy bien._

_-Son demasiadas cosas…- comentó Sakura angustiada, Naruto a su lado agachó la mirada ceñudo._

_-Y serían muchas más si él supiera qué le pasa. Necesitan saber cuán importante es que Sasuke no se dé cuenta de nada, los efectos psicológicos que podría causar saber de su muerte podrían dañarle mucho más, incluso acelerarla._

_-Dudo que Sasuke-kun pudiera notar algo… es difícil que la gente se dé cuenta de cuando morirá- musitó Sakura volteando su rostro hacia la ventana de la oficina, Kakashi le miró de reojo sereno._

_Naruto rascó su nuca irritado."_

"Exceso de sueño…" Naruto suspiró desanimado. Sí, era posible que Sasuke se hubiera quedado dormido en ese lugar tan poco indicado para dormir.

Sasuke rascó un poco su cabeza, inspiraba profundamente casi como si estuviera agitado. Se sentía mal pero eso no se lo podía dejar ver a Naruto.

-Hey… Sasuke… ¿qué tal la semana?

-…- El joven miró fijamente al chico que le sonreía sinceramente provocando que ante ello no pudiera hacer mucho- ¿Te refieres a estar sin tu molesta vigilancia?... Perfecta…

Naruto rió divertido. Sabía que Sasuke continuamente trataba de irritarlo con sus comentarios despectivos respecto a su compañía. Pero él realmente disfrutaba de escucharle decir algo acerca de lo que significaba tenerlo a su lado la mayor parte del día. Aunque fuera una orden… Era la única orden que disfrutaba obedecer. Le pasó por la mente la idea de la honestidad expuesta en los comentarios del joven frente a él. Eso no le causaba gracia, que Sasuke fuera sincero con eso de que le molestaba mucho que él le vigilara… no le agradaba.

-Pero se ha arruinado, has aparecido en mi casa de sorpresa y no creas que te voy a dejar quedar…- murmuró Sasuke poniéndose en pie apoyándose de la cama matrimonial. Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Ah sí… ¡entré porque estaba preocupado por ti!- exclamó seguro- ¡no es muy justo que me eches!

-Sí, y tampoco es justo que entres sin avisar- gruñó Sasuke. Naruto sacudió su ropa cuando se paró.

-Agh, vamos… idiota… ¡no te puedes enojar con algo tan tonto! ¡Hace días que no te veo por eso lo hice! ¡Quería verte nada más!

Sasuke escudriñó con la mirada a Naruto sin decir nada. El rubio pasó varios instantes sin inmutarse, hasta que en su mente las palabras dichas por sí mismo se repitieron y le hicieron sentirse estúpido, al descubierto y avergonzado.

-D-digo… eh… Tsundae me dijo que…

-Da lo mismo…- le detuvo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros. Uzumaki sonrió tragando saliva.

-Oye…- Naruto dio un par de pasos hacia él- mañana volveremos a lo de siempre, la rutina… ya sabes… eh…- el joven volteó para otro lado asegurándose que sus ojos no miraran los negros- y… no sé tú pero yo ya estoy aburrido. ¿Quieres hacer algo en especial?

-…- Sasuke elevó una ceja, luego sonrió prepotente- ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Cumplirás mis deseos, Naruto?

Lo último provocó en Naruto un ligero estremecimiento. Sin pensarlo y casi reaccionando ante las palabras, el rubio llevó una de sus manos hacia el interior del bolsillo derecho donde había una hoja arrugada.

-¡Ja, no seas ridículo! ¡Por supuesto que no! No soy un genio de una lámpara mágica para cumplir lo que quieras, ¿neh?- Naruto soltó una risita poco convincente.

Si tan solo Sasuke supiera lo que estaba escrito al reverso de la hoja del pantalón de Naruto…

No lo creería…

Naruto podía sentirse estúpido al recordar las palabras escritas en la hoja.

Pero por Sasuke, sería tan estúpido como se requiriera. Haría feliz a Sasuke al precio que fuera… porque si conseguía arrancar una sonrisa sincera, llena de alegría interior, por parte del Uchiha… habría logrado su sueño principal. Salvarlo.

Y eso a Naruto… le haría inmensamente feliz.

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Bueno, solo quería decir que no pretendo que el fic sea deprimente, no! lo juro! xD, no es mi intención que haya puros momentos tristes y oscuros en él, mi intención es escribir las cosas bonitas y felices que pueden darse en los momentos que creemos es imposible que haya felicidad. (?)… ah que lindo sonó xD.

Me interesaría un poco (mucho de verdad)… qué creen que disfrute hacer Sasuke. O qué creen que lo haga feliz. Muy en el interior ¬¬. A parte de Naruto claro! xD. Total de ahí pueda sacar unas ideas. =D para el próximo capítulo.

Hasta luego, gracias infinitas por leer y por dejar comentariosn_n.


End file.
